Everything To Lose
by cloudlessS M I L E
Summary: She’d be back. She promised him, but, would she be back with her heart? Or, was it with a different person in Tree Hill? A certain curly blonde perhaps? The hardest thing about love, is finding your way back.
1. But Where Is Home Really?

**Story Title:** Everything To Lose

**Summary:** Peyton and Haley shared a kiss, one that both of them really didn't know what it meant, and the next day, Haley seemed to have left to go on tour with Chris Keller and The Wreckers. There was no kiss with Chris, and Nathan didn't know a thing. Haley left a note on the bed side table telling him she didn't want to be the reason he gave up his dreams and to go to camp. She'd be back. She promised him, but, would she be back with her heart? Or, was it with a different person in Tree Hill? A certain curly blonde perhaps?

It's hard to find your way back, let alone to a place that seems to make or break you. Tree Hill is just a place in the world, but what goes on in this town, is another story. The hardest thing about love, is finding your way back.Story Focus: Peyton/Haley

**Rated:** R** --** Just to be safe

**Author's Note:** This story may contain some slash, it's going to be based around the AU couple, Peyton and Haley from One Tree Hill. If any kind of lesbian articles disturb you, I wouldn't suggest reading this, it won't be too slashy, but this story is about friendship, and finding your way back to learn to love again.

* * *

**Chapter 1: But Where Is Home Really?**

As a familiar blonde to anyone who had been reading the local newspapers, magazines, and any kind of tabloids and watching MTV recently, she felt self-conscious. Okay, so it may be the middle of winter, and dark, but who knew what lurked out in the dark? Haley James-Scott was not one to want to find out, so she walked fast out of the cab, holding onto her bags and heading up to the apartment she used to call home.

Nathan was her husband, her heart was with Nathan. It had to be. Home was where the heart was… right? But, the truth was, Haley had no idea who had her heart. Peyton, the curly blonde that was one of the first to step outside her little clique and make friends with her, kissed her. The girl kissed her, and Haley hadn't pulled away. She hadn't done anything, but kiss her back.

Taking a deep breath, and swallowing the large lump forming in her throat, she reached her arm out and wrapped on the door in front of her, waiting for someone to come and answer the door. Mainly Nathan. He was still living there… hopefully. The last time she had spoken to him was when she told him she was doing the last show, of course he didn't seem to believe her, and he was so certain about her relationship with Chris being more than just working together that he seemed to want her to stay on tour. Maybe it would've been for the best.

Staying on the tour would mean that she wouldn't have to deal with the Peyton situation, and not to mention her marriage. But, if there was anything she had learnt in the past years, you can't run away from your problems. They follow you, they shadow you, and soon enough they eat away whatever is left of yourself.

"Haley." that familiar voice disrupted her thoughts as a gust of wind blew past her. Haley was pretty sure that it would soon snow in Tree Hill, and she couldn't wait for it. The girl loved snow. What could she say? She loved winter, the perfection of the scenery. The white blankets of snow engulfing what seemed like the whole world. Ah, it was perfection. At least in her mind.

"Hey…" she said softly as she kept her arms crossed across her chest, almost as if she were hugging herself.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked hoarsely, his voice seemed to drag on as if he had nothing else to say. Of course, it was what the girl had expected, but she would have appreciated some kind of 'welcome home'. Oh, what the hell was she talking about? Leaving town with leaving just a note, yeah Haley, you're definitely going to get a 'welcome home' from your husband you left.

"I'm home, Nathan." Haley stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After all, wasn't it? She was standing on the doorstep of their apartment with her bags hanging off her shoulder and one duffel bag hanging from her hand.

Nathan stood there, mouth drooping open with just a sigh falling from his lips. There really was no good way to welcome home a wife that ran away to go on tour, was there?

"I tried to call and tell you, but you weren't answering your phone." Haley decided to speak up, the silence making her want to tear out all her hair.

"I turned it off at about the fourth call." he said being brutally honest. He was hurt, and he wasn't about to keep the door open for very much longer if their conversation kept going like this. It was cold, and Nathan had to get up early for basketball practice. Whitey didn't seem to understand the concept of the holidays. Nor the idea of letting up on anybody.

"Oh." What else was there to say? Her own husband just told her he was ignoring her calls, she had no idea how her friends were going to react to her being home. Would Lucas slam the door in her face… well, that wasn't really Lucas' style, more Peyton's. Haley frowned at the thought of not being able to go a few moments without thinking about the girl.

"Listen Haley, when I say this, I'm not trying to hurt you. But, you left. And, I just… I can't act like everything's okay when it's not. You can stay here for the night, but I'm moving back into my mom's house tomorrow, so…"

"No, that's okay." the blonde said, not even trying to hide the hurtful tone of her voice. "I'll just… I can probably crash at Luke's or something. I'm pretty sure Karen won't mind, even if he does." she started, mumbling the last part.

"Okay." Nathan nodded as Haley sighed to herself and turned around to leave before being stopped one last time by Nathan. "Hales. Despite everything, it's good to have you home." he said simply.

* * *

Knocking on a white door to a large house, she tapped her foot impatiently and waited for the familiar girl to answer the door. Hoping that she didn't get the same reaction she had just received, or even worse; the door slammed in her face, the blonde ran her fingers through her hair just as the door opened and a straight haired blonde girl stood shocked. Well, that was the nice way of saying it. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Haley James." the blonde spat out as she leaned up against her door.

"Peyton…" she started.

"No, Miss James, you may be a star on the road, but here, at my house you don't get to walk all over people. Especially not me. The only way I'll even think about listening to what you have to say is if you can promise me that you're the old Haley James-Scott that played Tric, rather then the Haley James girl that ran away to go on tour." she interrupted Haley, not even letting her get out a full sentence.

"Peyton, I promise, it's me. It's always been me." Haley tried to reason with her, but she knew the look on that blonde's face. It usually meant that if you take a step closer I'll beat your ass to the ground.

"You see, that statement, right there, that makes me worry. If it's always been you, then you're not the girl I thought you were." Peyton said honestly with a disappointed look on her face as she shook her head and scoffed a little.

The blonde nodded, accepting it. Maybe she did deserve that, maybe she didn't, but what Haley knew for sure, was that right now, really wasn't the time to disagree. "You know what, I think I'll just go…"

Peyton sighed as she watched Haley head down the front steps to her house. She was doing what Brooke told her she usually did, pushing people away because they always leave. But, Haley had come back… right? "You're back? I mean, for good?" Haley gave a nod, yes. Curving her lips to one side, she put on a thinking expression as she sighed and stepped back, opening the door up wider.

"Come on in."


	2. It’s Hard To See Past What You’ve Done

**Author's Note: **I know I have two other stories, but they will be updated soon. This one is just the result of some PH love and not being able to sleep late at night. So, here's chapter two. Please let me know what you guys think so I'm not just writing this story for nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's Hard To See Past What You've Done**

Peyton groaned as the sun shot through the glass windows of her bedroom and hit her square in the eye the next morning. She really needed to get new drapes. As a yawn grazed her lips, she stretched herself out in her bed, before realizing that she had invited Haley to stay with her until she found a place. Sitting up in her bed, she glanced down on the floor, the sleeping blonde catching her eye. A smile soon appeared on her face, Haley always had a way of making her laugh, especially the way she slept. Like a dead person.

Shaking her head at the thought, the blonde stood up and grabbed a sweater as she hurried out of the bedroom, making sure not to wake the other blonde, who was her new roommate. The thought of that kiss came into her thoughts, the one she had put to the side of her mind, and to the back of her heart for the time being. She always thought Haley had left because of it, and honestly, Peyton didn't blame her. She had no idea what had come over her, it was like she was another person, but the truth was, something provoked her, and something was telling her she wanted to do it again.

Flashback:

"Oh, come on Haley!" Peyton exclaimed as she threw a stuffed animal from Brooke' s collection at the dirty blonde from her best friend's bed with a laugh.

"What!? All I'm saying is that anyone who puts on a big red nose everyday and big shoes, well there's obviously something wrong with them. And, I'm not going to be the one to find out what that is." she responded. The two had been talking about a new carnival on wheels that was coming to town that evening, while Brooke went downstairs to grab some food and do god knows what. But, Haley had a deep fear of clowns, and Peyton didn't seem to share that fear.

The blonde laughed and hopped off the bed, joining Haley on the floor beside her, taking the ice cream from her. "So, you're saying if I put on a big red nose… and stalk you, you wouldn't face your fears to talk to me?" she joked simply, knowing it was a stupid joke, but her jokes just didn't seem to be at the same level that they usually were.

"I don't know. I really don't see how you're worth it." she joked.

"Hey!" Peyton exclaimed as she went to steal the ice cream from the blonde, but missed and ended up falling right into the girl. Laughing somewhat, she glanced up at Haley and she wasn't sure what came over her, but their lips were so close… it just seemed so right as their lips touched. She knew Haley felt the spark as Haley kissed her back. It was when Brooke came stumbling up the stairs that they pulled away and it was awkward.

End of Flashback.

* * *

Walking down the halls of Tree Hill High, Peyton found herself walking alone. Brooke was god knows where, probably in some Janitor's closet making out with a random guy since Peyton and Lucas had started dating. Brooke had managed to be okay with it, of course, Peyton knew as well as she did that Brooke was awkward about it, but the two had remained friends… just not best friends like they had been in the beginning.

"Peyt." she heard a voice call out and stopped in mid step and turned around, seeing Nathan hurrying up towards her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nathan Scott. So, how does it feel to have your wife back in town?" she joked somewhat, knowing that Nathan had been pretty messed up with Haley gone.

"So, you know huh?"

"Well, she kind of crashed at my place last night."

"Really?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow. It surprised him to be honest, Peyton wasn't exactly the kind of person to give someone a second chance. "So, was there some action going on in the Sawyer house last night?" he joked, but at the same time, Nathan Scott had to admit his wife and his ex-girlfriend getting it on was pretty hot.

"Perv!" Peyton exclaimed as she punched Nathan in the arm and shook her head. "No, she just needed a place to stay, and if you _must _know, Haley slept on the floor. Seems she was more comfortable there." the blonde mumbled the last part underneath her breath, not really wanting Nathan to hear it as she shrugged her shoulders towards the boy.

"Well, lets for not letting her sleep on the streets." he said sincerely. "I was pretty rude to her last night."

"It's not like she doesn't deserve it." Peyton told him as the bell rang and soon hurried off without letting Nathan get in another word.

* * *

Haley had woken up late that morning, and was pretty glad towards that fact. She hadn't exactly gotten a lot of sleep, and didn't feel like making an 'appearance' at school. Usually, she loved it, but Christmas break was coming soon and she just wished it would start already and then she could prepare herself for the nightmare of her first day back. She knew people would be talking about her, it was high school.

"So, the rumours are true, huh?" the blonde boy at the doorway of the bedroom piped up.

She smiled to herself, knowing exactly who it was as she jumped up and hugged her best friend. "Yes, they are. Unless of course they say something about Chris Keller breaking up with me and that's the reason why I left the tour." she added shortly after, knowing that would be something he'd say.

Lucas scoffed somewhat at the thought of Chris, "No, I just meant that you're back… for good?" Haley nodded a yes and a smile spread across his face. "It's great to have you back, Hales. Now, I think that you should make me some brunch. Since, I only have about half an hour until lunch is over. And, I'm quite surprised not to see you there."

The blonde forced out a laugh, "Yeah, for good, and no. I'm not going to make you some brunch, but you can _help_ me make brunch." she retorted to the blonde. "And school… well it just really isn't much of a priority right now. I'd rather not walk down the halls and hear people say things about me behind my back."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "Well, then lets go make ourselves some brunch." he said, excited. But, it was just that she was excited about eating something, which he hadn't done since two o'clock that morning, but he was happy his best friend was home. His life didn't seem to make sense if he didn't make fun of her every day, and see her everyday. Honestly, he didn't know what he'd do without her.

When Haley had left for the tour, it was the only time Lucas finally realized what Haley was to her. She was like his sister, technically the girl _was_ his sister-in-law.

-------

Peyton finished her last class of the day, AP English, and wondered where Haley was. As much as she was angry with her for leaving, Lucas wasn't in her class, and Haley was the only one that she really had to talk to. Everyone else were those smart people that loved to judge her as the girl who had everything in the world and didn't have the right to be sad about her life. They didn't know a thing.

As a sigh fell upon her lips, Peyton leaned back in her desk and started to doodle on her notebooks like she usually did when class got boring. By now, she was pretty much drawing over past drawings, but that was okay, because the blonde had no idea what she was drawing, so it might as well be a blob of nothing. After all, wasn't that what her art always was? At least to her.

* * *

Coming home to an empty house was nothing new, but she would have guessed the other blonde would've been home by the time she was. Peyton had circled around the block a couple of times, trying to figure out whether or not she wanted to encounter several hours of mind boggling silence and decided against it, but where else was she supposed to go? Other then to Lucas' of course. "Hello!? Hales?" she exclaimed from the front foyer of the house, closing and locking the door. She hadn't locked the door in a long time, but after watching that crime stopper show or whatever it was, she didn't want to take any chances.

With no response, Peyton made her way into the kitchen, seeing some dishes sprawled out on the counter and a note. Wow, Haley really liked leaving notes when she ran away didn't she?

Hey Peyton,

I'm heading out to take care of some things, I'll be back later. Pizza? Call me.

- Hales

Putting the piece of bent paper back on the counter, she glanced around the empty kitchen and leaned up against the counter. She debated whether or not to do the dishes and had decided to do it, just as the door clicked unlocked and a blonde emerged from outside.

"Hey Peyt." Haley said with a smile, carrying a pizza box.

"I hope that's-"

"Ham and pineapple. Yes, I know." Haley interrupted the girl before setting the box down. "Don't worry, I'll clean that up. Lucas came over during lunch break and we ate brunch. And sorry for being so late, I was tryinng to get some things done." Truthfully, Haley had been all over town trying to apologize to the people that she had hurt. Mostly Nathan, but he was never home, and then she went to the Scott mansion, and Dan was there. He wasn't too helpful to say the least. Why was the guy even there? She thought he had been kicked out by Deb. Deb would've been better then him, at least in her opinion.

"It's okay. But, I hope Nathan was on that list of things to do." Peyton said simply as she grabbed the pizza box and opened it up, immediately grabbing the biggest piece in the box. Haley simply nodded as she gazed at Peyton who was muncing on the pizza.


	3. Home Of The Blues

**Chapter 3: Home Of The Blues**

It had been two weeks, two long weeks that just seemed to drag on forever for Mrs. Haley James-Scott. The good part, she had become closer with Peyton and she didn't seem so bitter about the blonde leaving, but the bad, her husband was still not exactly buddy buddy with her.

"Hales, come on, this is supposed to be a girl's night in. It won't be a girl's night if you don't put down your lap top and watch the movie!" Peyton exclaimed for the fifth time in the past hour.

"Okay, okay." Haley said, giving up as she closed her lap top and put it on the coffee table of the Sawyer living room. She had spent most of their supposed 'Girl's Night In' working on catching up with her school work. For the first time in her life, she was behind in school and she hated it. But, she knew Peyton would throw her lap top out the window if she didn't put it away herself.

"Thank you." the blonde said with a smile as she got more comfortable on the couch, stealing some of the blanket from Haley with a smirk and pulling it up to her chin, trying to keep her attention on the movie, but she really didn't understand why she had agreed to let Haley pick the movie. The Notebook. Of course it was some love angst kind of movie.

"Hey!" the other blonde exclaimed just as the door bell rang, as if on cue. "Fine, I'll get that." she added after a few moments of silence. Haley guessed Peyton wouldn't get it, she didn't seem to enjoy answering the door. Which was usually why it was always left open.

The blonde nodded in response and watched her friend get up and head towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" she exclaimed, stumbling over the few steps that led up into the front foyer and reached the door as a few more dings echoed through the house. Opening up the door, she was surprised to see that the boy she had been trying to talk some sense into for the past week standing on the doorstep. "Nathan."

"Hey." Nathan said as he banged the bottom of his fist closed hand with his other hand outstretched. "Can we talk?" he asked, breaking the silence and getting right to the point.

"Uhmm… yeah, sure." Haley said with a nod of her head before peeking to the side to see Peyton pretty enriched into the movie, which was a surprise since all Peyton did on the way home from the movie store was whine. "Outside?"

Nathan nodded a yes in response and led the way outside, sitting down on the front steps, he watched his wife close the door behind her and join him. The only light was coming from the moon and the porch light, which wasn't quite that bright. It was dark, and cold, but Haley had a feeling that Nathan would soon just get right to the point and she'd end up running inside anyway.

"Okay, so, I was doing some research and was looking into some things. Uhm... To get a divorce, we have to be separated for a year-"

"What?" Haley couldn't believe her ears. He wanted a divorce? No... no, this couldn't be right.

"Haley, as much as I love you I can't trust you. And if there's no trust, what are we going to have? I don't want us to end up as though couples that ask a million questions because we don't believe each other about where we were for the night. I don't want that, and you don't deserve that." Nathan explained simply. He had put a lot of thought into this, and he thought it was the right thing to do. "And, we have a year, so, if something happens in a year, then we can start over, but right now… I don't see any other way."

The blonde was speechless, she felt like her mouth had fallen straight down onto the concrete steps and she looked like an idiot sitting there… not saying anything. Haley nodded her head, knowing that it was all she could do or say. "But Nathan, I'm not going anywhere, and in a year, we'll be together. You'll see."

"In a year, we'll see." Nathan repeated simply as he got up and for old time's sake, kissed Haley on the top of her forehead before walking away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Haley, you better not be trying to get away from our Girl's Night In to do your homework…" Peyton started as she emerged from inside the house and walked towards her friend on the steps who seemed to be sitting there dumbfounded. "Hales?"

"No… I'm not." Haley responded finally after a long puase exceeded between the two.

"What's wrong?"

"Nathan wants a divorce."

Peyton held in her surprised gasp that was itching to get out, she knew Haley didn't need it. Peyton was surprised that Nathan had said that. He seemed to still want to be with Haley, but people always did unpredictable things when they were hurt. As much as she wanted to apologize to her, she couldn't say that Haley didn't deserve it or that she really couldn't have seen it coming. Haley had to, she had to have thought about the consequences of what she did. Nathan always had trust issues, much like hers, except Peyton Sawyer's were much worse.

"I thought that it would be easier then this." Haley said honestly. "I thought that me coming back would make things better, that he'd give me a chance to make it better. I know I hurt him, but I just want to make things better. I want things to be okay, I want… I just want things back to normal." she finally admitted.

"I know, but Haley, you can't just leave town and expect things to be the same way that you left them." Peyton retorted as she wrapped an arm around her roommate and pulled Haley towards her.

"Why not?" the blonde asked simply, her voice cracking as it made it's way over the lump in her throat.

"Because… the world doesn't stop moving just because you turn your back and walk away from it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter was short, but it's late and I've got to go to sleep if I ever want to wake up for school tomorrow. But, more chapters are to come, and I have a sneak preview for you all after the next chapter. Thank you shuis119 for your review Please read and review!


	4. Girl Code

Chapter 4: Girl Code

Peyton was busy sitting in her computer chair, drawing some of her 'creepy drawings' as Brooke liked to call them. It was how she got through the day to be honest. It was her healthy way of expressing her feelings, though it seemed only someone who looked close enough at them and took the time to try and understand them knew what they meant. And, as it turned out, that only meant one person; Lucas Scott.

"You really need to learn how to answer your phone." a voice said, presenting the man's presence in the room that the deep voice belonged to.

Speak of the Devil. "Or, you just don't know me at all since I don't normally hear the phone." the curly blonde pointed out as she forced a smile and stood up from her chair, quickly closing her sketch pad to hide the latest drawing she had been working on and made her way over to her boyfriend, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, I know you better than you know yourself." Lucas said matter-of-factly, adding in a confident nod after the sentence. He truly believed that too.

"Pishh…" Peyton said, waving her hand like it was the one of the stupidest things she had ever heard in her life with a small laugh falling from her lips.

"So, we're still on for tonight, right?" Lucas questioned as he made himself comfortable on the girl's bed and pulled her down giving her a kiss.

Peyton couldn't help the soft laugh that fell from her lips as she shook her head once they had pulled away. "I promised Haley that I'd hang out with her and do her ritual or whatever it is that she does every first snowfall of the season." she told him honestly as Lucas faked a pout.

With a sigh, he stood up, "I guess I'll just have to get used to my best friend stealing my girlfriend."

* * *

"Peyton!" a chirpy blonde bounced up the stairs and into the room she shared with the other blonde. "Lets go outside, it's snowing!" she exclaimed once more, even though Peyton was only a few feet away from her.

"Hales, do we have to? I'm in the middle of something."

"Of what? Drawing? Come on, it'll still be here when you get back." Haley whined as she grabbed a hold of Peyton's hand, trying her best to ignore the sparks the skin-to-skin contact seemed to create as she yanked Peyton out of her chair and pulled her out of her room.

"Fine. But I'm not getting soaking wet and freezing cold." Peyton stated as she grabbed her coat once the two reached the bottom of the stairs and were near the front door.

"Fine." Haley decided, giving up. "Party pooper." she added shortly after with a small pout appearing on her lips as she led the way outside.

* * *

Haley spun around with a laugh as she stuck her tongue out like a little kid, trying to catch the snowflakes on her tongue. Peyton was just surprised that the other blonde wasn't afraid to get frost bite on her tongue, now that would hurt like hell. As one blonde watched the other, she couldn't help but laugh.

Christmas was never a fun time of the year for Peyton, her dad was always gone, so she usually spent the time alone. Brooke did come over in the afternoon, but there were no gifts underneath the tree, in fact, there was no tree for the gifts to be under, but she had a feeling this Christmas would be different. With Haley around, it definitely would be.

"What?" Haley blurted out, after standing up properly and adjusting the toque on the top of her head with a cute little smile edging over the scarf that wrapped around her neck.

"Nothing… it's just… it's nothing." Peyton responded, not knowing exactly what it was that made her keep staring at the girl with a grin.

"It's snowing Peyton!" Haley exclaimed, twirling around once more with her arms outstretched.

"Yes, I know Hales." the blonde laughed once more.

"Come on, lets make snow angels." she decided simply as Peyton shook her head. "What? Why not. Peyton Sawyer, you promised you'd have fun."

"And I am… right here, where I'm not getting soaking wet and risking getting a nasty cold."

Haley pouted, before bending down and grabbing a lump of snow, carving it into a perfect round snowball. Raising her hand back, winding up to get ready to throw it at the blonde, she didn't think she'd have to throw it to make the girl actually join in on the snow fun, but as it seemed, that's the way things were going to go. "Fine." she sighed, stomping her foot once more, feeling the snow soak through her book before she threw the snowball at Peyton.

Feeling something wet, and something cold hit her in the back of the head she gasped somewhat, pretending to be insulted as she turned around. "How dare you Haley James!" she exclaimed, intentionally not using the Scott last name. Nathan and Haley still didn't seem to be on great terms, and all it would do was remind Haley about Nathan, and Peyton didn't want that to ruin the moment. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Really? And how, Miss-I-don't-want-to-go-in-the-snow-because-it's-too-cold?" the blonde mocked, saying her words quickly with no pauses.

Peyton stepped out from underneath the cover of her front porch and ran towards Haley, lunging at her and tackling her down on the thick blanket of white snow. The two erupted into non-stop laughter and Peyton even had to admit, it was worth getting a cold.

"Peyton, geez. Gained a little weight there?" Haley mocked as she felt Peyton fall on top of her.

"Hey! You're not supposed to say that to another girl."

"And why not?" the girl cocked an eyebrow as Peyton moved closer to her.

"Because, one, it's rude. And two, it's a part of the girl code." Haley decided with a confident nod of her head, but she made sure that she didn't bang heads with Peyton.

"Since when is there a girl code?"

"Well, I guess I should have expected you didn't know since you slept with Lucas and all." the blonde mocked, but could tell that her last comment had hurt Peyton as a small pout replaced her smile. "Peyt, I didn't mean it that way. It was just a joke." she quickly added as she pulled Peyton closer to her for a hug, but it seemed that her attempt to not bang their heads together, well it didn't really work.

"Oww." Peyton mumbled, but couldn't help but laugh as she glanced at Haley who was only inches away. She could smell the faint scent of Haley's perfume, and figured out why Haley always smelt like vanilla, it was her jacket.

A few moments later, the two were stuck in each other's gaze, and all it seemed to do was get them into even more trouble as their lips crashed into each other's in a passionate kiss. The snowflakes continued to fall, covering their tracks as they laid in the snow and kissed.

Haley was surprised when Peyton inched forward, and even more surprised that she let herself inch forward also. As their lips crashed upon each other's, there was no time given to second guess their actions, and the blonde didn't want to. Neither of the blondes did. Maybe it was the season, the snow… but for whatever reason, something happened. Something sparked between them, and it was something they couldn't ignore. Not this time.

They both knew it was wrong, and they both knew they'd regret it in the morning in some way, shape or form. But, that didn't seem to matter right now, as their lips grazed one another's and just the right song filled the room. Haley ran her fingers through the blonde's now curly hair from the wetness of the snow, as Peyton took a grip on Haley's neck, pulling each other closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

They had managed to stumble back into the house and hurry up into Peyton's room, her vinyl track still playing in the background from earlier when Haley rushed in to drag her away from her broody world.

Caressing her soft skin, Haley left her cold hands on Peyton's rosy cheeks as she continued to explore the inside of the girl's mouth with her tongue, while Peyton busily moved her hands to do much more useful things, like take off the wet jacket Haley had been wearing. Pulling off the scarf, after throwing the jacket to the side, she moaned softly into the kiss and took off her own jacket.

Haley decided to help Peyton with her jacket, as she threw it to the side and took off the other girl's scarf also while the two managed to move towards the bed all at once. In every movement, at every second in time, the two girls were connected somehow, someway; with skin contact or their thoughts and that was when they went as far as they could, passing the point of no return.

But in the moment of heat and passion, they had no plans to take it back.

* * *

"So does this go against the girl code?" the curly blonde asked, moving a piece of hair out of the other girl's face. The sun was fading, soon to be hiding behind the clouds and hills of Tree Hill.

"I think we can make an exception." the other blonde replied. Peyton's fingers caressed her cheek as shivers were sent down Haley's spine and she couldn't help but bury her face slightly into a pillow on the bed as her cheeks turned a soft shade of red.


	5. That's Not How I Wanted It To Go

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in updates, I've just been busy with... well life I guess. Well anyway, I've been wanting to update for awhile now just haven't found the right words to make this next chapter, but here it is and I definately know where this is going... just have to find out how to get there since I can't just skip a whole bunch of months haha... maybe, but it just wouldn't be too well done. So, here's chapter five and I hope you enjoy it.

**Story Title:** Everything To Lose  
**Chapter Rating:** Eh, I guess I'll say 14A for some content in the beginning.  
**Chapter Summary:** (Don't read if you want to figure out what happens as you go.)  
Peyton and Haley get interupted by Peyton's boyfriend and as Haley leaves afterwards, leaving Peyton and Lucas alone she bumps into Nathan who asks her to be his tutor again. Later at school the next day, Haley and Peyton have a short interaction before being interupted once again, but this time by Nathan.

* * *

**Chapter 5: That's Not How I Wanted It To Go**

Peyton leaned back on her chair that faced her computer, sketch book in hand she adjusted the Sharpie marker in her hand and started to sketch some random doodles. A sigh fell from her lips as she thought about whether or not to turn on some music to fill the silent room. Peyton was never a fan of silence, it was just... so deafening, not to mention with the occurances of the last few weeks. Hiding her relationship with Haley was hard, especially when it came to hiding it from Lucas Scott - the one person that could always read right through her. Luckily, he seemed to be distracted, or at least he was loosing his touch with her.

Feeling arms appear on her shoulders and soon wrap around her neck lightly, she had to wait a few moments and contemplate whether it was the girl, or boy. This was getting out of control, since when did she have to second guess who would be embracing her and making her heart race like it was?

"I'm guessing this is where I say 'guess who'?" a voice laughed softly, unwrapping her arms and standing up straight, making herself a spot on the girl's desk beside her computer.

"Hey Hales." Peyton said with a smile appearing on her lips, glad it was Haley and not Lucas with his questions that he had been coming over with more and more often.

"Hey girlie, I would have given you a little somethin' somethin', but I wasn't sure if your webcam was turned on," she joked once more. "Then again, I'm pretty sure those creeps out there watching you would enjoy seeing it."

Peyton simply laughed as she shook her head, pulling her black band t-shirt above her head and throwing it on her webcam, making the screen turn blank. "Better?" she cocked an eyebrow towards the blonde.

"Not just yet," Haley stated, attempting a seductive tone, but not exactly passing. She hopped off the desk and held out both hands for Peyton to take so she could pull her up out of her chair.

Peyton accepted without thinking twice and found herself quite close to the other blonde. Feeling the girl's breath on her neck she didn't wait to crash her lips on Haley's.

Haley smirked into the kiss, "See, that's more like it. You know you can't resist me." she kidded simply and closed her eyes once more, letting her lips do the rest of the talking for her. The blonde wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

"Ah-ah, I think that's the other way around." Peyton reached up to Haley's hair and moved the girl's hair away from her neck before leaning down and kissing her neck. Haley's breath caught in her throat, making it very obvious to Peyton before a moan fell from her lips as she leaned her head to one side letting Peyton have easier access to the skin on her neck.

Peyton continued to suck on her neck, waiting for a certain mark to appear on the girl's neck to tell her to stop but was soon interupted.

"Peyton!?" a voice called out. It was familiar, unfortunately, which meant he was going to come up the stairs. Haley moved out of Peyton's grasp quickly brushing her shirt with her hands over and over again as if she was trying to wipe off any sign of evidence that the boy that would soon be emerging into the bedroom's girlfriend had been kissing her neck. A sigh fell from Peyton's lips as she watched Haley carefully before sitting back down on the chair, making it look like Haley had just gotten there also.

"I'll go." the blonde decided as she forced a smile and walked towards the door.

"Hale-"

"Hey beautiful," Lucas said, emerging into the room thinking Haley was Peyton until realizing that Haley was actually the one closest to the bedroom door. "The beautiful was meant to be towards Peyton," he corrected, "Where are you going, loser?" he turned to Haley.

"Ouch, you know that hurts." Haley joked before shaking her head, "I'm going to go... find myself something to do while you two make out, just please don't take up the bedroom, I'm going to come back and want to sleep in this bedroom." she decided simply before hitting Lucas in the arm and then skipping out of the bedroom.

Peyton watched Haley's every move as she soon disappeared before getting a kiss on the lips by Lucas. "Hey." he broke into her thoughts.

"Good afternoon." she responded with a small smile that played on the side of her mouth.

"Oh, so it's good huh?" he asked his girlfriend curiously before receiving a simple nod.

* * *

"Hey, Haley!" Nathan called out, trying to catch up with the girl walking in front of him. He had been heading to her new found residence so he could talk to the girl that was now walking in front of him. 

Turning around, Haley smiled seeing Nathan jogging up to her. "You know, you really shouldn't run Nathan, you don't want them to think you're desperate, trying to talk to your seperated wife." she half joked. To be honest, Haley hadn't really thought about the seperation a lot, Peyton had occupied her mind most moments of the day. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen with her and Nathan, but she found it easier just _not _to think about it. Of course, it wouldn't get solved that way, but right now, Haley wasn't planning on getting rid of the drama in her life - it only caused more, usually worse.

"Ha-ha." Nathan said simply, "So, uhm, since I don't exactly have a tutor, or haven't had one in awhile - I'm kind of on the brink of failing most of my classes and I was wondering-"

"Need a tutor?" Haley finished as Nathan nodded his head and the blonde simply smiled softly as if saying yes without having to actually pronounce the words.

* * *

Haley adjusted the strap of her book bag on her shoulder as she soon began moving once again down the hallway of Tree Hill High School. Senior year had finally come and Haley couldn't wait to graduate. She was still awaiting her letters about College, hoping the one regarding Stanford would be an acceptance one, but she knew that if she wanted it badly enough, something would make it not happen. It was the history of dreams in Tree Hill, North Carolina. 

Finding herself sitting down on the stairwell on the west wing of the school, near the English classrooms, she dropped her bag beside her and took out her notebook deciding to study for her history exam that she had on Friday. Why did teachers torture you with exams? It was just so... stressfull, okay, way to make your point there Haley but it was a test... and she didn't always enjoy history. Especially when it came to memorizing dates and putting events in chronological order. Who cares?

"Hales." Peyton said with a smile as she joined her roommate on the stairs. "What are you doing here?" she questioned curiously after placing her bag on her lap.

"Oh, you know, I just enjoy almost getting stepped on." the blonde said sarcastically with a shrug of her shoulders, looking up from her text book. "Studying... I didn't feel like going to the library, sometimes the quiet is just... too quiet." Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Well you should have come and me and Luke outside for lunch." she said, quite disappointed that she hadn't seen the girl there in all honesty. But then again, when did Haley enjoy being a third wheel... ever?

"Maybe next time." the blonde said with a nod of her head, though Haley had actually made herself busy during lunch, tutoring Nathan in the tutoring center.

"Hales." a voice presented a dark haired boy in front of the two girls, "Peyton." he added shortly after. "I've got the notes, ready to get started?"

"Great. I really don't see why you even had to ask the teacher for them, usually when he puts them up it means write them down." Haley said simply with a small smile and a shake of her head, "Peyton, I'm going to be helping Nathan out with some school stuff, so I probably won't be home for dinner since he's pretty behind-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Nathan, but it's true." Haley pointed out with a small laugh as she stood up, collecting her books. She hadn't expected Nathan to return so fast, but she decided she could study later. It wasn't like she wanted to anyway. "So, Peyt, I know we had plans, but look at it this way - at least now you can go to dinner with Lucas now like you first had planned." the blonde pointed out.

Peyton forced a smile and nodded her head, "I guess it's a win-win, then." she forced out as Haley and Nathan retreated towards the tutoring center. Peyton should have expected it, and there wasn't anything she could do about it either. What was she supposed to say, 'Hey, that girl is the one I had plans to make out with later during dinner'? Yeah, that would go over well with most around school, especially Lucas. She could see his face, horror struck. A sigh fell from her lips and Peyton pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Luke, still up for that dinner?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it! I've opened up a new PH site... so I also want you all to visit my new site - visit my profile.


	6. Long Way To Happy

**Author's Note: **Lack of updates. Wow. Well, anywho, here's a new chapter everyone! New one coming soon, I _promise_!

**Story Title:** Everything To Lose  
**Chapter Rating:** NC-17 (For some mature content)  
**Chapter Summary:** (Don't read if you want to figure out what happens as you go.)  
Peyto and Lucas find themselves drifting further apart, while Nathan and Haley are the exact opposite.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Long Way To Happy**

Peyton sat in the car with Lucas as he drove her home from their dinner date. Things were awkward, to say the least, and Peyton hadn't even figured out exactly why. Though, the fact that Haley had been on her mind (and Haley spending time with Nathan) might have been something to do with it. "Peyton? Peyton!?" Lucas finally exclaimed during a red light, waving one hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" she corked an eyebrow, turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"What is up with you lately, Sawyer?" he questioned, turning his attention back to the road as the light turned green and he stepped on the gas peddle. It had started only a few days ago, the drifting away on Peyton's part. Lucas had been trying to get her attention all night, but he hadn't been very successful to say the least. Not only did he feel like he was boring the girl, but he felt like she would rather be somewhere else, and that was an unusual feeling. Before Lucas and Peyton were inseparable, now it was just… well weird.

"Nothing." the girl answered for what felt like the hundredth time. "Just, with finals coming up it's kind of stressing me out." she lied.

Haley and Peyton had chatted for most of the night, until the two found themselves curled up together sound asleep. The two didn't seem to realize the consequences of their actions. Peyton Sawyer had a boyfriend, and Haley James was getting a divorce. Haley had never thought of herself as a lesbian before, it was just something that kind of happened. Those feelings towards Peyton were feelings she was sick and tired of ignoring. But, it was fine in Peyton's room, in Peyton's house, but what would happen in the real world where people didn't take that kind of news very well?

The blonde awoke from her first straight through sleep since she had gotten home from the tour. Whether it was the fact that she felt at peace with herself, or that she had someone beside her that had made her sleep well, she was grateful for it either way.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Peyton said softly, leaning her elbow on her pillow as the side of her head fell into the palm of her hand. Glancing at Haley, the blonde couldn't help but notice the stray strands of hair frizzing from the top of her head. Bed head. Even with it, Haley looked beautiful. Of course, Haley had always been one of those natural beauties without having to put on any makeup, but something was different. Peyton just couldn't put her finger on it.

"You know, if you're going to keep staring at me when I sleep, we're going to need to set some ground rules for rooming together." Haley joked with a shake of her head as she found her hand soon entangled with Peyton's. A smile spread across her face, but she had no intention of getting out of bed.

"We've got a snow day. Luke called." the blonde informed the girl who looked like she needed to know that she didn't have to worry about school. Peyton was never a morning person, but thanks to her damn boyfriend she had woken up early and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Thoughts of the night before kept swirling around in her head. Peyton didn't regret it, she couldn't. It was those feelings that just kept messing with her head. She cared for Haley, and it definitely wasn't the way you felt towards a best friend, it was something more than that. Something that was definitely worth exploring, at least in Peyton's opinion it was. But, did Haley feel the same way?

After lacing their fingers together, Peyton stayed still for a few moments, glancing at Haley carefully as she tried her best to blow the stray strands of her bangs out of her face but with no luck her facial expression soon changed to a frustrated pout with her classic scrunched up face look. Peyton laughed and moved the hair out of her face for her with a smile.

"Lets stay in bed… all day." Haley decided with a half nod of her head, the best she could do seeing as how her head was still lying on the pillow. "It's too cold." she complained once more, her voice quiet and soft like a little kid's.

"Sounds like a plan to me." the other blonde agreed as she laid back down in her bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. "We are going to have to talk about it, you know." she said, breaking the silence between the girls.

"I thought it was one of those things that we both know happened, but it was an unmentionable event." Haley responded honestly. She wasn't quite sure where this whole thing was going, or where they could even go if they started up a relationship. How many people would be open minded about Peyton and Haley? Especially since they technically had just cheated on her best friend… Peyton's boyfriend.

Peyton's mouth was open, but she was hesitant to speak for a few moments before glancing over at the girl. "Is it something you want to just forget ever happened? Because… if you do just say the word and it never happened."

"No." Haley said honestly, still staring at the ceiling, "Peyton, there's something there… between us, and I don't know what it is and it confuses the hell out of me, but I want to know. My curiosity has always gotten the better part of me, and this time it might be for a good cause. And I-" the blonde started to ramble on as she usually did when she tried to get her point across and was nervous. Haley was bearing her heart out here, putting it on the line and she wasn't even sure how Peyton felt about it, but she did get her answer. Just as Peyton's lips crashed upon hers for the second time, interrupting her speech.

"I wouldn't have said those exact words, but you pretty much said what I was feeling." Peyton confessed, never one to be good with bearing her soul or explaining her feelings. Haley smiled and pulled her hand away from the other girl's as she reached up and rubbed the girl's cheek with her thumb, their lips touching once more.

"I knew staying in bed for the day would have its advantages." Haley joked, breathing heavily after a few moments of kissing the girl. Peyton simply laughed and pulled Haley back towards her, letting each other explore their mouths and let their tongues dance around each other's mouths.

As the blonde reached for the girl's top, Haley pulled away. "Let's just take it slow, see what happens." she stated hesitantly, breathing heavily once more trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you know that we kind of already went past slow last night." the blonde informed, but nodded her head in agreement. It wasn't about that to her, and even she herself wanted to take things slow. Peyton was confused, and she wasn't quite sure what the hell was going on. Was she really a lesbian? Was that 'dyke' comment on her locker that was made a year ago by Felix Taggaro, true?

Stopping the car, the blonde boy once again found himself staring at the blonde curly haired girl who seemed to be more spaced out than ever. Concerned, he placed his hand on his shoulder and startled her a bit before she turned her head. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" he asked her curiously.

Peyton looked at him innocently, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "Luke, I'm fine. I've just got to get studying. I'll call you later." she said quickly, unbuckling her seat belt before kissing him on the lips quickly and then hopping out of the classic Mustang and heading up towards her front door. Lucas just watched, not knowing what to do, even though he knew there was nothing he could do. And he also knew that she wouldn't be calling him later.

* * *

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed, hitting Nathan over the back of his head with her notebook as a laugh fell from her lips and she watched him with a glare a few moments later as he ate her cookie mockingly. The cookies she had made with Peyton.

"You know, I think you and Peyton need to go to cookie making school 'cause these things suck." Nathan joked simply as he stole another one from the plate closest to Haley.

"If they suck so much then why do you keep taking _mine_!?!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing the cookie back and eating it, with the expression as if she were telling him 'ha'. Haley shook her head, as if she were disappointed in the boy beside her as she put a total on his test. "Good job, Mr. Cookie Monster." she teased.

"With what? The test, or stealing the cookies?" he asked curiously as he took his test from Haley and smiled somewhat in accomplishment. An eighty-two? Well, that'll do. That'll definitely do.

"Am I… interrupting something?" a girl interrupted after clearing her throat and coughing loudly. Shifting a little, Peyton stood there in the doorway to her kitchen awkwardly, staring on at a sight that she had been afraid of. Nathan and Haley acting nice-nice around each other. Next thing you know, she'd be walking in on the two macking on each other.

Haley coughed on her cookie as she saw Peyton in the kitchen. Continuing her coughing spaz, Nathan patted her on the back concerned before Haley stood up. "Uhm. No. We were just… studying. You know, because I'm his tutor and everything." the girl stated awkwardly, feeling as though she had to explain something to Peyton. As if. She had her own boyfriend… it was only fair for Haley to spend time with her husband… ex-husband, right? Well, take no notice to the title of what they were, it was hard proving her point because of that.

"Well, don't let me interrupt." Peyton interrupted her, stopping Haley from continuing her babbling as she dropped her keys and bag on the counter and leaving the kitchen, not allowing anyone to say a word about it.


End file.
